Lost My Body
by MeChwangie
Summary: Sosok namja yang tengah kehilangan raganya. Dan berusaha untuk mencari raganya selama bertahun-tahun. Apkah ia akan menemukan raganya? Let's check it! Changkyu/BL/DLDR


**Tittle : Lost My Body**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, etc**

**Genre: Fantasy, Family, Romance (Yang lain tentukan sendiri)**

**Desclaimer : Mereka semua adalah milik Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing serta agensi. Saya disini hanya meminjam namanya saja. **

**Warning : YAOI is here. Banyak Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana. Cerita murni karya Saya (newbie YAOI), jadi maaf kalau ceritanya jelek. Ini cerita hanya buat Changkyu Shipper / Changminizer / SparKyu. **_**Cerita ini bukam milik saya. Ini milik teman saya, saya hanya meremake ini cerita. Jadi jika ada FF yang sama alurnya dengan ini FF mohon dimaklumi.**_** Dibaca pelan-pelan saja, takutnya salah penafsiran. Thanks~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka, Klik Back saja!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T COPY!**

**.**

**.**

**_MeChwangie**

**Chapter 1**

Sang surya nampak mulai muncul dari ufuk timur. Burung-burung berkicauan menyahut, menyambut pagi dengan nyanyian yang merdu. Seorang namja kecil tengah asik bergelung dibalik selimut hangatnya, tak terusik dengan sebersik cahaya yang masuk melalui celah-celah ventilasi kamarnya.

"Kyunnie.. Kyunnie.." Suara teriakan yang menggelegar pun tak dapat mengusik Beauty Sleepnya. Yahh, nampak Mrs. Cho tengah berteriak membangunkan sang buah hati yang masih setia dengan selimutnya.

Karena tak mendapat sahutan dari sang aegya. pun memutuskan untuk mendatangi kamar si bungsu di lantai atas. Ini memasang rutinitas Mrs. Cho setiap pagi, membangunkan putra tampannya dari Beauty Sleepnya.

Tok.. Tokk..

'Aissh, memang sulit untuk dibangunkan.' Mrs. Cho berbicara di dalam hati. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Mrs. Cho pun memasuki kamar sang aegya yang ternyata tak terkunci. Pemandangan pertama yang bisa Mrs. Cho dan para readers lihat adalah, sosok kecil yang tidur sambil menggenggam PSP dengan selimut yang menutupi hingga dada.

"Kyunnie, bangun chagi. Sudah pagi." Mrs. Cho membangunkan sang aegya sambil menggoyang-nggoyangkan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Ne..eehh, umma." Jawab Kyuhyun setengah sadar dengan tetap pada posisi semula.

"Tsk'cepat bangun chagi, atau nanti umma menyuruh noona mu menyiramu dengan air dingin, hm?" Bujuk Mrs. Cho agar Kyuhyun cepat bangun.

"Yee, umma. Aku bangun."

Kyuhyun pun bangun dari tidurnya. Setelah sang umma membangunkannya dan pergi menyiapkan sarapan, ia pun bergegas mandi. Guyuran sower telah membuatnya segar dan mampu menatap dunia nyata(?)

.

.

.

"Aishh, dongsaeng jelek. Makan sayurannya! Jangan mengambil dagingnya saja." Cho Ara pun protes dengan kelakuan adiknya yang hanya memakan daging, tanpa menghiraukan sayuran yang siap untuk dilahap.

"Noona berisik." Jawab Kyuhun datar sambil terus memakan daging, tanpa ingin menyentuh sayuran yang telah tersaji.

"Sudah, kalian jangan berisik. Kyuhyun makanlah sedikit sayurannya, dan kau Ara jangan banyak bicara." Ucap Mr. Cho tegas. Yang hanya diangguki dengan Mrs. Cho

"Ne, appa." Jawab kedua saudara itu bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Kyunnie, jangan nakal di sekolah! Jangan main PSP terus! Jangan mengganggu teman perempuanmu! Dan Jangan membantah omongan songsenimmu, ne?" Mrs. Cho selalu menasihati Kyuhyun sebelum memasuki gerbang Glacial Elementary School.

"Ne, umma." Mrs. Cho pun mengecup pipi kanan dan kiri Kyuhyun dan sebelum pergi.

Kyuhyun berjalan riang menuju kelasnya, ketika tiba di kelasnya. Kyuhyun langsung menuju bangkunya dan menemukan bertumpuk-tumpuk kotak bekal memenuhi bangkunya. 'Huhh, pasti kerjaan si tiang pabbo' batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung saja mendudukkan buttnya diatas kursi.

"Hyukie, mana si Tiang Pabbo?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada salah satu temannya.

"Tadi dia tengah ditarik ummanya keluar, Kyunnie." Jawab Hyukie, sambil berlalu dari hadapan Kyunyun.

Kyuhyun pun mencoba melihat salah satu dari beberapa bekal yang ada di mejanya. Ketika ia akan mengambil kotak bekal berwarna biru, suara seseorang membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya tersebut..

"Yakkk! Jauhkan tanganmu dari kekasihku!" Teriak suara tenor dari amabang pintu kelas, dengan loga "Class 6A"

"Yakk! Dasar pelit!" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mehrong terhadap Changmin. Tepatnya Jung Changmin sosok teman dan partner bangkunya.

"Biar, toh ini milikku. Dan ini,ini,itu,dan itu dan semua kotak bekal ini hakku." Jawab Changmin sambil menunjuk satu per satu bekal yang berada dihadapannya dan Kyuhyun.

"Eh, Chwang. Kenapa kau bawa banyak bekal?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Jaejoong umma akan pergi ke Paris untuk mendatangi Fashion Show selama 2 hari. Maklumlah designer eksis. Dan kotak bekal lainnya, dari fansku. Hehehe." Jawab Changmin sambil membuka salah satu kotak bekal yang tadi hampir dibuka Kyuhyun.

"Ohh, Joongie Ahjumma mau ke Paris. Dan kau akan tinggal 2 hari hanya dengan Yunho appamu. Hahaha, malang sekali nasibmu. Tak kan ada jatah makan dari Joongie ahjumma. Hohoho." Kyuhyun berbicara dengan diakhiri tawa nista untuk Changmin.

"Yakk!". Changmin ingin menggeplak Kyuhyun, tapi songsaenim telah memasuki kelasnya.

.

.

.

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi, Kyuhyun dan Changmin pun keluar kelas bersama. Ketika sampai di gerbang sekolah, Changmin telah dijemput appanya. Dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri. Kyuhyun menolak untuk diantar appanya Changmin a.k.a Jung Yunho. Ia memilih berjalan kaki sambil memainkan PSP nya. Ketika akan menyebrang, Kyuhyun tak tau jika lampu telah berubah menjadi hijau dan

Ckittttttttt... Bruuuakkkkk...

Kecelakaanpun tak dapat ia hindari. Sebuah truk besar melaju dengan cepat dan menbarak dirinya hingga membuatnya terpental jatuh ke jurang dalam hutan di kawan kota yang memang dikelilingi pegunungan tersebut dan truk besar tersebut terguling. Kecelakaan itu membuat nyawa Kyuhyun terenggut. Polisi pun nampak mengeksekusi tempat kejadian kecelakaan tragis tersebut. Tapi na'as jasad Kyuhyun tak ditemukan.

.

.

.

Kecelakaan yang terjadi 5 tahun yang lalu adalah sebuah misteri yang belum terpecahkan. Jasad dari bocah tersebut tak ditemukan. Bangkai truk yang berada di dasar jurang pun tetap dibiarkan. Konon truk itu angker, hingga banyak masyarakat yang tidak berani lewat jalan tersebut ketika malam hari. Masyarakat takut akan jasad sang korban ynag tertabrak yang masih belum diketemukan sampai detik ini. Dan mungkin akan menggentayangi mereka.

**Other's Side**

Sosok yang berjalan tapi tak menapaki tanah itu pun nampak frustasi. Sudah 5 tahun ia mengalami kecelakaan tragis, tapi raganya pun sampai sekarang belum ditemukan. Ia telah mencarinya di tempat kejadian kecelakaannya hingga penjuru Korea tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia tak dapat menemukan raganya.

Sosok itu pun terus berjalan mencari raganya yang hilang tahun yang lalu. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk menemui panggilan Tuhan, ia memutuskan untuk bernegoisasi dengan Tuhan. Dengan harapan yang tinggi untuk menemukan raganya, apapun ia lakukan. Sampai ia mau menjadi 'Malaikat Penjemput Roh'. Agar Tuhan mau mengembalikan raganya dan Kyuhyun dapat hidup kembali.

"Tuhan, apa aku harus menjemput roh manusia?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada Tuhan.

"Kau harus menjemput roh mereka, jika kau ingin ragamu kembali. Aku akan memberikan kemampuan indra penciuman yang tajam untuk mencari roh manusia yang akan kau ambil." Selesai berucap demikian Tuhan atau biasa disebut pun menghilang dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun atau yang bisa kita sebut dengan Malaikat Penjemput Roh ini tengah berjalan lunglai ditengah keramaian Kota Seoul. Ia memang tak terlihat, yang hanya bisa melihatnya adalah manusia yang akan ia ambil rohnya. Ketika ingin berbelok diperempatan kota dengan gemerlap malam ini, ia mencium aroma dari manusia yang akan ia ambil rohnya. Bau nya sungguh sangat menyengat di indera penciuman Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun berjalan mengikuti bau dari manusia yang akan ia ambil arwahnya.

Ketika dirasa bau itu semakin dekat ia melihat ada beberapa orang yang tengah menikmati makan malam di sebuah cafe remang-remang. Kyuhyun pun memasuki cafe tersebut, kali ini mangsanya adalah salah satu pengunjung cafe ini. Ia pun mendekati bau tersebut dan berhenti di depan meja nomer 5. Salah satu pengunjung meja tersebut adalah manusia pertama yang akan ia ambil rohnya.

.

.

.

'Chwang'

.

' Andwaeee!'

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

**Haii, para readers. Saya kembali bawa FF baru. Bukan FF saya sih, saya hanya meremake ini FF. Ini FF adalah karya sahabat saya **_**'Asna Devita'**_**. Saya disini hanya mengembangkan ini cerita untuk menghibur diri saya dan readers yang mungkin menunggu FF saya yang gak update2. #Pdbanget**

**Untuk FF saya yang EBL masih dalam proses pengetikan. Saya gak dapat feel buat ngelanjutin nih.. Emm btw, saya promosi ya.. Tolong baca FF saya **_**Enemies Become Lov**_**e ,ne?**

**Yausdah, sampai disini saja. Selamat membaca mudah2an readers suka dengan alur dan FF .. Gomawoo..**

**.**

**.**

**Thank You**

**.**

**.**

**MeChwangie**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**16 Maret 2014**


End file.
